Butterfly Kisses
by melbelle310
Summary: oneshot, NOT a songfic. when Katara is babysitting, Aang comes to visit. Pairing: KATAANG! rated T to be safe


**Author's Note:** hooray for me-my first AU oneshot that is _not_ based on the song. (Yes, I know there is a song called "Butterfly Kisses"-it was not the basis for this oneshot. The basis for this oneshot was a little girl I babysit who taught me about this) Please R&R, and enjoy! and if you like this, read my other AU story "Don't Stop the Music"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

"Katara!" 7-year-old Koko exclaimed, jumping off her scooter and sprinting barefoot up the coarse driveway. 15-year-old Katara laughed. She babysat her neighbor, Koko, every Saturday night and saw her at least three additional times each week, but the younger girl still got excited every time Katara walked towards her house. Katara picked up speed, getting out of the calm road before kneeling at the top of Koko's driveway, arms outstretched. Koko barreled into Katara, nearly knocking her babysitter off balance.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" Katara asked, scooping Koko up in her arms.

"Yes, we shall," Koko giggled. Katara treated her like a little sister, even entering a "big sister/little sister" beauty pageant one year. Koko's parents loved having someone reliable and caring who could always babysit on Saturday nights. Once they saw that Katara had arrived, they hopped in their car, waving goodbye to their daughter. Katara and Koko waved back, and Katara carried Koko inside.

"Alright Koko, are you hungry yet?" Katara asked. Koko nodded yes. Katara took out plates, forks, and napkins before serving food to them both. As soon as she was done, Koko leapt from her seat.

"All done! Can we go outside now? Please?" Koko begged.

"Put away your dishes first, then we'll go outside," Katara compromised. Koko dashed around the kitchen, cleaning up as quickly as she could. When she was done, she looked at Katara hopefully. "Shoes," Katara ordered, noticing Koko's still-bare feet.

"Do I have to?" Koko whined. Katara nodded. "Fine," Koko slumped off to put on shoes. Katara smiled, opening the door. Koko burst out like a bullet, with Katara trailing behind. Katara loved to come into Koko's back yard with the little girl for a few different reasons. Her main reason was fun, but she had alternative motives as well.

"Babysitting again?" a voice yelled from the neighbors' deck. Katara looked across the yard to see Koko's neighbor, Aang, leaning over the rail. She blushed.

"Yeah. Let me guess, you've got nothing to do on a Saturday night," Katara replied, teasing him. She already knew the answer. Aang never had anything to do on Saturday nights when Katara was babysitting, so they always saw each other.

"Mind if I hop down?" he asked. This was their usual routine on Saturday nights. Koko's parents had long ago given Aang permission to come by anytime, but he always asked Katara's permission when she was babysitting anyway, just to be safe. Katara nodded in agreement, walking towards the mini-jungle gym, where Koko was currently playing. The jungle gym had a yellow slide, a wooden ladder, a red rope climb (one that looks like a grid), a little platform at the top, and two swings off the side.

"Can we play butterfly?" Koko asked, sitting on one of the swings. Katara looked at her, confusion written on her face.

"I don't know that game," she admitted. Koko's face fell. "But if you teach me, we can play," Katara amended quickly.

"OK! Sit on this swing," Koko commanded. Katara did as she was told. "Good," Koko proclaimed, walking towards the swing.

"Now what?" Katara asked the approaching 7-year-old.

"Now I sit on your lap," Koko announced, promptly doing just that. Koko was facing Katara, with her legs on either side of the older girl. "And now we swing."

Koko started to pump her legs. Katara soon matched her pace. Aang stood beside the swings, leaning against the mini-jungle gym. Koko giggled her 7-year-old giggle as she and Aang had a funny-face contest.

On the other hand, Katara was having some trouble. She wasn't used to having to pump the swing for two people, and was doing a very poor job of it, even _with_ Koko's help. Aang laughed.

"Off," he ordered.

"Okay," Katara shrugged, lifting Koko up so she could get her legs out. She stood up and Aang took her spot. Katara walked around Koko and put her hands under the little girl's arms, bending her knees, getting ready to lift.

"Oh no, you don't," Aang shook his head. Katara looked at him, obviously confused as she rose to an upright position. "_You_ are getting on."

"What! Are you crazy? There's no way the swing will hold both of us," Katara argued, covering her true feelings. The truth was she had a huge crush on Aang. It took every ounce of willpower she had to keep her resolve when he visited on Saturday nights. But there was no way she was going to let him know that. And sitting on his lap wasn't going to help her resolve at all.

"Come on, get on, it's the only way you'll learn. What I'm going to teach you isn't something you can learn by _watching_-you can only learn it by _doing_," Aang grinned his silly grin. His plan to make Katara like him was going perfectly. He, of course, had no idea she already liked him as much as he liked her. Katara silently climbed on his lap. She had lost the battle within her the moment his grin came on.

The pair began to pump their legs simultaneously. Just as they found their rhythm, Aang broke his, slightly. He leaned forward, just a little, no more than 2 inches. However, due to their already close quarters, this small movement pushed him right into her, nearly pushing her off the swing. She leaned forward to catch her balance. Neither noticed that the swing had come to a slow stop as they closed their eyes and tilted their heads.

Their lips met gently, tenderly. As they pulled apart, they moved their hands towards each other's on the chains that held up the swing until they met. Katara asked one quick, simple question before both leaned in for another kiss.

"What was it you were going to teach me?"


End file.
